


I'm looking for two Merthur stories Help me please

by Alex_Dempsey10



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Dempsey10/pseuds/Alex_Dempsey10
Summary: Hello Merthur fans,I am looking for two stories that I have not been able to find again, I apologize if my English is so bad, I am using the translator, since my language is Spanish.Inside are the specifications of the two fanfictions, if they are the authors or know what stories I mean, tell me the names please.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	I'm looking for two Merthur stories Help me please

Hi there

Ok, as I already mentioned in the summary I am looking for two stories, the advantage is that I remember the plot of the two stories, so I hope you can really help me.

1\. The first story is an Omegaverse, it follows the canon story until the end of the series, in the story, Arthur discovers that Merlin is an Omega and chooses him as his partner, Then everything that happens in the series happens, it is say, Merlin hides that he was born with Magic until the final battle against Morgana, then jumps when Arthur wakes up in the Present, And Merlin explains that the Alphas and Omega are extinct, and that there are only betas, in addition to mentioning that diseases are They have complicated and that cancer is fought on a daily basis because many people get sick from more dangerous types of cancer., Arthur points out that the reason is that since there are no alphas or omegas, the balance was broken and that is why there are so many diseases So he and Merlin go to a laboratory to find a cure with their genes.

2\. The second story that I have a little cooler, Uther tells Arthur that if he wants to have sex, use Merlin instead of trying to have sex with the nobles (this because of what happened with Lady Vivian if I remember correctly) At first Arthur refuses, but due to pressure from Uther, he ends up agreeing. I stayed where Morgause kidnapped Merlin and cast a spell on him to try and kill Arthur, but then I didn't find the story anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me for my bad English, I am Mexican and my language is The Spanish


End file.
